End
End, formerly known as Daniel Alexander Umbra-Mortis, is one of the gods of the realm. He is in charge of Lunestra, and consumed the Star of War. Background 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' End was born as Daniel Alexander Umbra-Mortis to Queen Anastasia of Lunestra and one of their servants. However, he was raised by his mother and her husband, King Richard, who claimed him to be his own son. He was blessed by a 'Great Witch,' who said he would be fierce in battle and unable to be harmed, as long as he was raised to be kind and nurturing. Unfortunately, his parents were often absent and his father severely abusive, and so as he grew up he became bitter and cold. As a child, Daniel was given a wolf puppy as a gift, which, despite having wanted a cat, he grew to love and named Cello. Later in life, Daniel ran away to Farir, where he met a princess named Cecilia. They fell in love and began a relationship, but eventually Daniel returned to Lunestra. Wanting power, and desiring to take over the throne, Daniel arranged to have his parents killed. However, after several failed attempts, he took matters into his own hands and murdered his father as he slept. He ran away, and when chased by his mother, he killed her as well. He then took over the throne of Lunestra. Still not satisfied, he decided to accept when a mysterious star spoke to him and told him he could become a god if he ate it. After consuming it and gaining incredible power, Daniel took the name of End. Overwhelmed with power, he went on a rampage and destroyed many towns. Still eager to show off his new powers, End went to Farir to visit his old flame Cecilia, who was about to marry a prince named Tobias. The two of them slept together, and while End moved on to explore the extent of his powers, Cecilia ended up pregnant with triplets. Their children Calvin, Desdemona, and Sedna were born soon after, though Ocean was stillborn and her existence hidden from End for centuries. Bored of peace, End began a war and destroyed many cities throughout Farir. Unknown to the other gods, and perhaps End himself, the ghost of his father Richard was lingering in the world and was influencing End's behavior. Sky, Nether, and Earth, all having become gods as well by that time, began to search for a way to stop him. One day, as End was walking, he found a woman attempting to drown her daughter Caitlin and saved the child from river. Adopting her as his own, he took care of her and spent some time with her, teaching her to fight and hunt. However, while out hunting, he was approached by Sky. They fought, but finding they were an equal match, Sky called for Earth and Nether. Together, the three of them were able to send End back to Lunestra and seal the dimension. Trapped in the land of his childhood, End was left alone with Cello and Agony, a dragon left to protect and guard him. For 1000 years, they stayed in Lunestra, gathering strength and waiting. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' 'Death (Arc 1)' When paying a visit to Earth, End was killed by Richard, who had possessed her. His father then possessed End's body, and turned on Earth. Masquerading as End, Richard used his body to kill many more citizens of the world, including all of End's own family. 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' Much of End's history is the same between timelines. However, his father's spirit passed on upon his death, and so the atrocities End committed were entirely his own doing. His children, also, are a significant difference. With Earth, their daughter Ocean survived infancy. His other biological daughter, Erika, was conceived during a brief relationship with a barmaid in a remote village. Whilst destroying that same village years later, End found the young Erika and recognized her as his own, taking her in after realizing he killed her mother. He also claimed another daughter under similar circumstances, Anastasia, not because they were related by blood but because she shared her name with his mother. His imprisonment in Lunestra was a consequence of his murder of Earth and Ocean, as well as the destruction of many towns. His 1000 year imprisonment seems to have been spent in relative comfort, having been visited by his children and owning a large mansion. At some time, as well, he met Mot and married him. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' As far as the public knows, End remained trapped in Lunestra until the very end of the 1000 years. He appeared to his daughter Caitlin, then talked with a concerned Earth priestess, Ken Marlen, and Ocean follower, Ace Avian. He claimed to have been wrongly imprisoned, and that he had killed Ocean and Earth to stop them from draining power from the other gods. He then disappeared for long periods of time, occasionally talking to his children and speaking to Ken. 'Appearance' Before godhood, End had fair skin, blonde hair, and green eyes. He wore gold armor and purple robes, and a silver crown with purple gems. In Arc 1, after becoming a god, his skin turned into literal void, pitch black with tiny white dots scattered around. His eyes turned bright purple. He wears a black suit with a purple tie. In Arc 2, after godhood End maintained most of his appearance from before, however, he did grow a beard. 'Personality' In Arc 1, End was sad often and had many personal problems and insecurities. He always felt inadequate and that he was unable to protect his family. Several times, he ran away from his problems and attempted to isolate himself, believing everything wrong in the realm was his fault. In Arc 2, End's personality is, in reality, more similar to that of Arc 1 Richard; sadistic, cruel, manipulative, evil. However, he has a very well rehearsed friendly facade, which he can switch on at will. Category:Character Category:God Category:Person